The invention relates to a method for producing decorative panels for use in vehicle interiors, and decorative panels produced in accordance with the method.
Decorative panels are known in numerous embodiments as automobile interior appointments. They serve as trim, and are primarily mounted in the region of the dashboard and doors. In more expensive motor vehicles, these decorative panels are often produced from high-quality precious woods, whose unusual grain lends the interior a particularly attractive, luxurious appearance. Decorative panels comprising plastics and having printed, engraved or pressed-on simulations on the surface are considerably less expensive. These simple, plastic decorative panels, however, are not nearly as impressive as real wood or even root timber.
It is the object of the invention to disclose a method for producing decorative panels for vehicle interiors, particularly automobiles, whose surface creates a high-quality, nearly natural impression for the viewer, despite being produced at far lower costs.
For accomplishing the object, the method employs the use of plant components, particularly leaves of deciduous trees and bushes, as well as grass, straw, flowers, seaweed, algae, moss, pine needles, tobacco, etc. It has been seen that the visual effect of these materials for the viewer closely approaches that of grained precious woods, or can even surpass it. This always appears to be the case in the use of special plant components, such as leaves, flowers or other components of rare or exotic plants.
In accordance with the invention, the following procedure is performed for producing decorative panels: After the plants have been selected, components thereof are dried and flattened, for example through pressing or with rollers. Afterward, the components are conditioned until they possess a specific moisture content, and are then processed at this defined climate. A base layer created from sized paper and blank veneer sheets is applied to a carrier comprising metal or plastic; the plant components are then secured to the base layer. The surface of the decorative panels containing the plant components is then covered with a transparent varnish, then ground and polished. The decorative panels produced in this manner have an unusual, attractive appearance, yet are far less expensive than decorative panels produced from precious woods.
The plant components are advantageously flattened through pressing. This assures gentle treatment of the sensitive components.
The plant components are advantageously conditioned to have a residual moisture content between 70 and 95 percent. This lends the components a sufficient stability for further processing.
The base layer applied to the carrier is advantageously produced from a plurality of superposed layers of sized paper and blank veneer sheets. The flexibility of this base layer allows the plant components, which vary in thickness, to be embedded into its surface.
The applied plant components are advantageously secured to the base layer of the carrier with a liquid adhesive.
A transparent varnish layer comprising polyester is advantageously applied to the secured plant components, then dried. The treatment with polyester varnish offers the plant components reliable protection against mechanical influences.
In a preferred modification of the invention, highly sensitive plant components can be laminated onto a non-woven fabric prior to being applied to the base layer. This non-woven fabric can then be inserted, with the laminated plant components, into the tool of a plastic-injection machine, and plastic is injected onto the non-woven fabric.
The proposed decorative panel for use in vehicle interiors is distinguished by the fact that a base layer comprising a plurality of alternating, superposed layers of sized paper and blank veneer sheets is placed onto a carrier, and dried, flattened plant components are glued onto this base layer, and a transparent varnish layer is applied to the plant components.
The invention is described below by way of an exemplary embodiment illustrated in the drawing.